


Life as a Film

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jughead doesn't like the idea of 'end-game'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: Jughead knows his life is an independent film





	

Jughead Jones knows that his life is an small, independent film. An intimate look on life in small town America. The outcast viewing his world for what it is, the scars and imperfections that make it real. When tragedy strikes, the outcast isn't shocked by the changes that surprise the rest of the town, he'd seen them all along. He'd lived them that whole time. There's no budget to his film, no awards to be won. It is made and while a few acknowledge it, it becomes part of the forgotten movies of cinema, only this one will never be rediscovered. He knows that his life is _not_ his friend's life, in which he plays the comedic - _convenient_ \- sidekick.

Archie Andrews's life is a romantic comedy, with a huge budget, the handsome lead. The ace of the school, most popular guy, who has everyone in love with him.

Who has the _right_ person in love with him, and that right person can forgive anything. Oh, he knows that Betty will, when the time comes. She's too good not to. Her heart is forgiving and it will open up again, thinking that this time it won't be broken. It'll come back with more scars. Each and every time until the third act, and the climax, where Archie comes running along - probably in the rain - to declare that is was always her. Movie closes on a kiss, and the audience goes home with a warm glow, knowing that this was a love that was earned.

_(He hated movies like that. He hated love stories like that.)_

Jughead knows they're end game. He knows how this story is meant to go. He's going to sit back and watch it play out, and make his own commentary track for the home release. Sarcastic and witty, criticisms hidden in jokes.

Jughead knows that Betty will always love Archie. He knows that Archie will love her the way she wants him to, and she'll be happy with him. Picture perfect ending.

He accepts that.

_(His heart doesn't, but since when did the sidekick's heart matter in a romantic comedy?)_


End file.
